eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4029/4030 (8 July 2010)
Synopsis Having been released by the police, Denise calls Lucas. Fearful for him, Denise warns that the police will want to speak to him. Collecting her, Lucas manages to avoid being questioned himself. Denise is thrown by Lucas’ blasé manner. Returning to the square, they’re accosted by an incensed Liz who brands Denise a murderer. Chelsea regards Denise suspiciously. Alone with Denise, Lucas explains his composure as being the result of having faith. Denise is incredulous; he murdered someone. But Lucas remains steadfast; the Lord will protect him. Denise is horrified when Lucas reveals his involvement in Trina’s death as well. Lucas claims he’s going to the police, but Denise urges him not to; fearful that he’ll go to prison. Lucas tells Denise to pick him up later and all will be well. At bible class, Lucas stuns Mercy when he declares that anyone who rejects the verdict of those who represent God must be put to death. Chelsea, Patrick and Libby spot an emotional Denise as she drives to meet Lucas; wondering where she’s going. Meeting Denise, Lucas gets in the driving seat and sets off, but not in the direction of the police station. Unsure of where they’re going, Denise tries to conceal her panic as Lucas begins his religious rhetoric; claiming this was all God’s plan. Meanwhile Chelsea, Libby and Patrick fret over Denise. When Chelsea calls Lucas he lies that he’s at bible class. Lucas eventually pulls up to a canal where he says Denise is to be baptised. Terrified, Denise frantically tries to appease Lucas, but he remains unwavering; she must wash away her sins. Lucas seems unhinged as he vehemently forces Denise to repeat his religious declaration. When Denise is unable to comply, Lucas snaps, leaving her terrified. Comparing Denise to the devil, Lucas threateningly gives her one last chance to recite the creed and submit to God. Petrified, Denise attempts to escape. Lucas overpowers her and as she struggles, he repeats his earlier bible quote that anyone who rejects the verdict of the Lord’s representative must be put to death. As Denise’ body goes limp, Lucas stares ahead; what has he done? Glenda and Peggy lock horns over their respective plans for Ronnie’s birthday celebrations. Ronnie flips a coin to decide and Peggy’s triumphant when her birthday meal wins. Ronnie visits Jack. He’s eager to come home for her birthday, but Ronnie reminds him the doctors have said it’s too soon. Glenda feels left out on seeing the close relationship between Peggy and the girls. Phil attempts to coach Ben ahead of his court appearance. Feeling desperate, Phil seeks out advice from Ritchie Scott. Learning that Ben could face six weeks if found guilty, Phil grows impatient when Ritchie is unable to guarantee getting Ben off. Seeing Jordan, an angry Phil confronts him about being culpable for Ben’s predicament. Reprimanding Phil, Shirley urges him to go to Ben. Phil is unimpressed to find Ben singing karaoke with Jane and Ian. Bickering between the adults ensues. Ian and Phil end up having a heart-to-heart about fatherhood. With everyone reconciled, it’s left to Phil and Ian to sing karaoke together to please Ben. Darren excitedly informs Minty that their World Cup tickets have arrived. Jodie’s downcast at the prospect of Darren leaving. Darren’s dismayed when he misplaces the tickets and accuses Jodie of hiding them. He eventually finds the destroyed tickets in his laundry and is forced to come clean to a furious Minty. Minty throws Darren out of the flat. Darren attempts to apologise to Jodie. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2010 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes